Becoming a Move Master
by TheRedHeadGuy
Summary: 200 Years Ago, Pokemon were destroyed in a catastrophe that only affected them. Their abilities were somehow passed on to humans however. A young boy Jackson and his new friend and rival Amelia are the host of Xerneas and Yveltal, two of the only Pokemon who can save the lost Pokemon. Follow them on their journey to become the ultimate Move Master and save the lost Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

This is the time. Jeremy's going to become the ultimate move master. He's going against his last opponent in the Move Master League, a girl from Viridian City, Lucy.

"Let the battle begin." Announced the ref. My move was first.

"I'll wash you away with my Water Pulse." Jeremy said jumping into the air and shooting a blast of water from his hands, it spiraled at Lucy and hit her. She looked dazed for a minute but regained her composure.

"That was a strong hit. To bad being a water type you are at a disadvantage to by Thunderbolt." She rubbed her hands together I guess electric types do that sometimes to get some static boost. Raising both her hands above her head she launches electricity into the air straight up but then it arches and comes down on him.

"Ah!" it knocks him to the ground and he's temporarily paralyzed. He gets up since that has passed now. "Oh strong hit, but you haven't seen me all the way yet. I may be a water type, but I'm also a poison type so I possess poison type abilities like this. Toxic!" Clapping his to hands together once, he produced the toxic substance and shot it forward by swinging his hands in her direction. She gasp but dodges most of it, surely knowing the affects of it. But even the slightest amount of poison can poison you and that's all it took for her. A little drop got on her arm, she yelled from surprised and it absorbed into her skin. The affects of poison don't hurt you just drain your energy so it's mostly harmless. You could already see her beginning to loose energy.

"Fine. You want to play status problems go head. Thunder Wave!" she warned and a wave of electricity traveled through the air towards him. No way would he be able to dodge it. Will he?

"Nice try." An idea popped in his head. "Safeguard!" a blue shield of energy surrounded him then shot out into the air, making the thunder wave dissolve and disappear. Good thing he ended up using that 'Safeguard' TM he had.

"Nice trick, but I'm done with this special moves let's get physical. Wild Charge!" she started stomping her feet and then charged up. She lunged herself at him being surrounded in electricity, she hit him full force. But using that moves also damages the user a little. It did a lot of damage to him, but she was getting tired. That Toxic was now taking a major effect on her and she was swaying back in forth from the effect.

"You want physical? Here I go. Waterfall!" Water began to surround her into a large pillar. She was stuck at the top and couldn't escape the geyser. Now he lunged forward by water and sped up the waterfall hitting her full force. The waterfall disappeared and she fell.

"Lucy can not continue. The winner of this match is Jeremy." The ref announced and the crowd went wild, applause and yells were everywhere. Nurse Joy then came onto the battlefield with her assistants and a gurney and placed Lucy on it. They then hauled her out to the Center.

"Ladies and gentlemen our 1990 winner of the Move Master League is Jeremy." The announcer spoke.

**23 Years Later**

That man, Jeremy who won the 1990 Move Master League is my father. Back in the day when he was a powerful Tentacruel type, he was very well known. We just moved to Pallet Town here in the Kanto Region. It's just my dad and me. Many people know him and recognize him from time to time, others just move on from the past, which is what he should do, he's always acting like a celebrity when someone notices him, and it's annoying. But that's how dads are.

"Jackson, time to get up. You need to go meet the professor today, remember?" my dad called from down the stairs of our new house. Apparently the professor of Pallet Town was related to the Professor Oak from the time when pokemon still existed. After a catastrophe all the pokemon were destroyed and somehow their powers went to the humans. Once the human's new powers manifested they would be able to use the attacks and some of the characteristics of whichever pokemon's power they got. Some say though that few pokemon still do exist but are just staying hidden until the right time. I don't know though. But this town's current professor is Pro. Euptellea. She is a nice woman that I just met last week, she wears a long white lab coat with a green dress underneath. She has long blonde hair that reaches her back and rectangular green glasses. Her eyes are a bright hazel color.

"Okay. Be down in a minute." I sighed covering my face with my pillow from the sun glaring in the window. After I shook to wake me up from my sleepiness I went to the bathroom to change and get ready to attack my day. Back down the stairs my dad was at the stove cooking some eggs and bacon. I threw some toast into the toaster so I could have that to.

"Morning Jackson. Excited to see the Professor. She might be able to tell you what type you are to." He sounded very excited for me to start my journey. I may not have a pokemon like in the old days, but if I can figure out my powers I can still compete in Gyms. Now the Gym Leader uses their power against yours, you have to defeat that Gym Leader to get a Badge. If you get 8 Badges you can compete in the Move Master League, the champion of all competitions.

"Yeah I guess. I'm a little nervous though. What if I don't have a type, and I'm just normal, I hate normal. What if I'm a Normal Type. I hate that to." Now I was freaking out.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Now eat up." He placed a plate full of food in my hands.

"Thanks." I quickly sat down and ate up; satisfied with my meal I got my backpack and headed out the door. "Bye dad, see you later." Luckily I had my bike, because the professors' lab is a few miles away. It was however a nice day out. The sun was shinning, only a few clouds sprinkled the sky, which added to its beauty. Just about everyone in Pallet was outside today doing yard work and enjoying the sun. I waved to a few of them who would say hello as I passed them. Eventually I made it to the end of the town part, and now entering the countryside. The Lab was just about a mile down now. The fields looked beautiful and green with tall grass and flowers. It's hard to imagine that now there were no pokemon and that now we had animals with no abilities. I was so into the scenery that I didn't notice a passerby.

"Move out of the way!" shouted some girl as she crashed her own bike into mine sending us both crashing to the ground. We landed with an 'UF' sound and rubbed the back of our now sore heads.

"Watch where you're going?" she snapped at me. I finally got a good look at her. She was about my age 13 or so. Had solid black hair and wore a black blouse and red shorts with red flip-flops.

"Sorry. Are you all right?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah. But now I'm all dirty thanks to you." Well she had an attitude.

"Hey, no need to blame me, you could have moved out of the way, there is plenty of road." I argued back.

"So this is my fault then HM" she didn't let this go. "Don't think so red." She called me red because of my hair, which was very dark red.

"Calm down. It was an accident after all." I said getting up and walking to my bike.

"So you're afraid of a girl." She let on.

"Will you shut up? You are annoying and I just need to get to the professors." I swung myself onto my bike and left her in my dust. She was surely shocked but who cares. I finally pulled up to the laboratory and knocked on the front door. The professor herself opened it.

"Ah Jackson, come in." she invited me in and I stepped inside the building.

"Thanks."

"Now you are probably wondering why I called you here. Aren't you?" she asked as I followed her down a hallway that led to a lab room.

"Yes, actually I am."

"Well as you know. There used to be creatures called pokemon who inhabited our world with us. But after the catastrophe they ceased to exist and their powers entered humans. I need help collecting research data and I feel like you are a good candidate for that."

"Really?" I asked confused.

"Yes. I have a device here. It will record the types of powers people have if you just point it at them. Back when pokemon were still around they were called Pokedex. Now they have been modified to work on humans. Not only will it record their type but their DNA. In their DNA I have found traces of pokemon DNA embedded in our human DNA. If I can further research other's DNA I can figure out how exactly we developed these abilities and when they started forming in our bodies. I know it sounds difficult and it might be. But I believe you are tough and can handle it." She explained her reasoning's for having me here and I listened intently. "Now I bet you want to know what type you are. You may be nothing but maybe you just haven't manifested your abilities. Like for me, I'm a Slowking type and manifested when I turned 20. That was 15 years ago. Now just stand there and let me do this. You're DNA will be the first to be recorded in this device that I like to call the DNAdex." She pointed the pocket sized red device at me and it flipped open. A red laser light shown on me and then flashed. It made a beeping sound and then spoke.

"Human's type is unknown." The robotic male voice spoke. The Professor had a very confused look on her face.

"That's strange. Even if you don't have a type it would normally say so. Can I take a blood sample?" she asked going over to a drawer and pulling out a needle and syringe.

"Sure." I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt as she walked over. The needle went in without any trouble and I soon found my blood filling the little syringe.

"All done. It shouldn't take me very long to determine, so you can just hang out here. I have some books on pokemon in the shelf over there." She said as she sat at her desk and began to examine her new findings.

**3 Hours Later**

"The test is all done." She spoke up from her desk. She didn't even get up once so I just stayed quiet and read for a long time. "Apparently before the pokemon went extinct there was a new type that was developed. It is called the Fairy Type. Only a handful of pokemon possessed Fairy Type abilities at the time. You are a Xerneas Fairy Type. Xerneas is a legendary pokemon from the Kalos region at the time. Little was known about this pokemon but it seems that a group called Team Flare tried to harvest Xerneas's powers to destroy the world. That is all the data I have found on it. You are a very lucky kid. Just like back then there were only one of each legendary pokemon, the same goes for here. You are the only Xerneas Type in the world." She broke the news to me. Good news. Wow I didn't think I would be special. I thought I'd be like, I don't know, a Charizard type?

"When will I be able to use my powers?" I asked now really pumped up.

"I don't know. Once your body is ready your power will manifest. But I want you to have this." She told me and handed me the DNAdex.

"Thank you so much. You are amazing." I thanked her and bowed to her.

"Now go see your father. He will surely want to know. Oh and I upgraded the DNAdex so it will record Fairy Types. And it will know the moves and everything. But if you have any questions feel free to call." She told me as I followed her to the door.

"Aunty. I'm back." No. It couldn't be. That voice. It was. That same girl I ran into walked in and called the professor aunty.

"Great Amelia you're back. This is-" the professor started.

"YOU!" she put down the groceries she had in her hand and ran up to me. "What are you doing her?" she spat at me.

"I'm here because I'm working for Pro. Euptellea." I mocked.

"What?" she turned her attention to Professor. "How could you let HIM help me? When you said you found me a traveling partner you didn't say it was him." Traveling partner? She never told me of a traveling partner.

"I see you two have met. Well Jackson this is my niece Amelia. She is also helping me out with my research. I forgot to tell you that you would have a traveling partner but I guess you found out." Told the professor.

"You think?" she snarled to her aunt.

"That's it young lady. No attitude. You two will need to work out your problems." Euptellea stomped back to her lab.

"I'm not traveling with you." She spoke crossing her arms and turning away from me.

"Feelings mutual." I did the same.

"What type are you anyway?" she finally asked still not looking at me though.

"A legendary Xerneas." I mocked. I heard her turn around and felt her staring.

"Xerneas? The Kalos Region Legendary pokemon?" she repeated.

"Yes. What are you a Raticate?" I snarled.

"No. An Yveltal. The other legendary pokemon from the Kalos Region." She spat back. "Let's fight. See who's better of the legendary pokemon." She offered.

"I would love to. But my powers haven't manifested." I was defeated before the match even started.

"HAHAHAHa. What a looser. You can't even battle." She laughed. My anger was building which was unusual because I rarely get angry. Then I ticked.

"I'm not a looser." I barely whispered. "I will battle you."

"Okay. But it's your funeral. Come on out back." She waved me over still laughing. She continued laughing until we reached the back yard of the lab. It was a giant field that stretched for miles. The slight breeze made the tall grass wave. "Here we are. Take your spot over there." She pointed about 30 feet in front of her. I went to it and stood there. "On 3. 1,2,3!" she yelled and ran towards me. I didn't know what to do since I couldn't fight back. "Dark Pulse." She said and shot a shadow energy force from her hands at me. It hit me and I flew back and landed on my stomach. "What's the matter wimp? Can't take a hit?" she said in a baby voice. Then out of for some reason I stood up, but I wasn't controlling my body.

'I'm the spirit of Xerneas. I purposely chose you as my host long ago because you will help aid in bringing back the pokemon, but first let's show Yveltal who he's dealing with. Yveltal's spirit is also in that girl's body. He chose her as a host. I will give you my power.' A melodic female voice spoke in my head. It startled me but then I understood and was suddenly full of the knowledge of my attacks.

"Dazzling Gleam" I shouted. My whole body began to glow a blinding white light and it shot out at her. The light beam hit her and she fell back but got on one knee.

"Impossible. You are so powerful. I've never been beaten." She talked to herself.

"There's a first time for everything." I chanted to her. It snapped her out of her daze and she looked at me. Anger was filled in her eyes.

'Be careful. Yveltal has realized I have aided you in that attack. He is going to unleash his power to. Though Yveltal is not evil, he hates loosing, that is why he chose that girl's body as a host. They both desired victory.' Xerneas spoke in my head.

"Phantom Force!" she called and disappeared into thin air.

'That is one of Yveltal's most powerful attacks. Only he can trigger it. He will re-appear and powerfully attack be on your guard. Behind you!'

I turned and Amelia turned up behind me jumping at me while an energy shadow surrounded her. She hit me and I lost my balance.

'I will use now a move that only I can trigger for you. It will end this battle and show her who's in charge.'

"Moonblast!" I shouted and raised my hands above my head. A pink beam of energy shot down from the sky and into my hands, I then re-directed my hands to her. The beam hit her and she fell on her back.

"You win. You are the more powerful one." She stated. I then heard her mumble something along the lines of. 'He's to strong.' And 'Yes I know Xerneas gave him his strength.'

Being the good sport I am, I walked over to her and offered her my hand. She took it and I helped her up.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you." She apologized. "Let's just try and get along since we have to travel together. Deal." She said winking.

"Deal." I chuckled and we shook hands. In my head I heard Xerneas praising my good work and she was having a conversation with Yveltal. The two seemed to get along as well. Now I have a travel buddy and new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**On The Road To Viridian City**

"You lazy boy. What is your problem? Always choosing to get the firewood. That is the easy job and you know it. I have to set up the dang tent and sleeping bags, the hard job." Amelia shouted at me, wagging her finger like she was my mom. We've been going day 3 on the road now. Viridian City is just about another days walk.

"Sorry, if you want to go get the firewood go ahead. I just thought you liked setting up the campsite." I snapped back. Honestly this is only like the third time we've fought since we left Prof. Euptellea's. Xerneas and Yveltal have been tired of hearing us fight and been giving us a headache whenever we do.

"Yes. I'll go get the firewood. Thank you." She through her hands in the air and blew her bangs out of her hair in anger, and began to walk off into the forest grumbling to herself.

'You two really need to start getting along. You are driving Yveltal and I crazy.' Xerneas spoke in my head. Xerneas has also been like a mother figure to me since I'm gone from home.

**Amelia's P.O.V**

"Can you believe him, Yveltal? He is driving me crazy. He is a sissy and afraid of getting his hands dirty." I spoke to the giant bird Pokemon in my head.

'Miss Amelia, I may be a dark type but I do not like seeing fighting. I may also take the lives of living things for my own being but it is for the balance of life. Just like you and that boy Jackson need to get along and balance each other. If we are going to bring back the pokemon we need to work together.' Yveltal lectured like a teacher from my old school, luckily it was a teacher I liked or else it would be plain annoying. As I'm walking through the woods, I notice a nice looking log off to the side. Yeah I know that sounds stupid. I approach it and inspect it. Dang that is one nice log. I pick it up thinking I'm just getting a log. All of a sudden a net comes up from under it and pulls me up, snaring me in it. Here I am, hanging helplessly in a tree by a net. Someone's going to pay.

"Hey! Whoever did this has ten seconds to untie me before I start knocking heads!" I shout off into the woods. Sure I could get myself out but I'm very lazy. "1! 2! 3! 4! 5!-"

"Hahaha, look what we caught. A little runt girl." Two shadowy men walked out from behind the tree I was in startling me. Both were wearing all black clothes and a black hat. On each of their shirts was a giant R? One of the two though was thin and muscular while the other was a little on the heavy side.

"Now untie me. You surely heard my warning." I growled.

"She has a mouth to. Let's take her to The boss. He'll like this one." The heavier one suggested.

"Yeah. He'll like a toy around the Base." Laughed muscle. Wait a minute. All black. Giant R. The Boss. A Base. Could these be the Team Rocket from the time of Pokemon.

'Miss Amelia, I sense these are the same Team Rocket from the time of Pokemon. Their abilities are Poison. The thin one is an Arbok and the heavy one a Weezing type. Caution is required with these two.' Advised Yveltal.

"Thanks." I spoke to him in my head. "Now, like I said the first time untie me, or I start knocking heads." These two were really ticking me off now.

"You surely must have some kind of type to you. Unless you are a really confident girl." Thin said.

"You have no idea." I said glaring at each one of them.

**Jackson's P.O.V**

I clapped my hands to get off the caked dust.

"Ah. Finally the campsite is complete. I don't know why she complains so much. This was easy." I praised myself. "But shouldn't she be back by now?"

'You might suggest checking in on her, she could be in danger.' Xerneas spoke to me.

**Amelia's P.O.V**

"Ariel Ace!" I shouted to them. And sliced through the tough net. "Was that enough of a warning."

"A girl who can take care of herself. I like." Heavy said.

"What a creeper. I'm tired of you. I can get officer Jenny to arrest you. TEAM ROCKET!" aha I exposed them.

"So you know who we are. Now we can't let you go." Thin said walking closer to me. Heavy followed him.

"Dark Pulse!" I yelled as a blast of darkness fanned out from my hands hitting them and sending them flying them back.

"You bratttt." Hissed Thin. "Poison Sting!" he shot out needles of poison from his mouth coming at me. I barely dodged it in time but then had to dodge a Sludge Bomb attack from Heavy.

"Yveltal. Want to give me a hand?" I asked hopeful.

'Miss Amelia, you rely on my power too much. You have just as much power in you as well, but you have to unlock it through training yourself.'

"Fine. Double Team!" instantly there was 10 of me surrounding the enemies. They looked around confused and in deep thought.

"Nice tricckkk. But my Arbok senses can tell where you are. Screech!" he hissed in a high-pitched sound that caused my copies to vanish and left me covering my ears from the horrible sound. I was hit by a Body Slam from heavy and knocked down.

'Now I will help you miss Amelia.'

"Oblivion Wing!" Yveltal allowed me to unleash some of his power and use Oblivion Wing. An attack where a light shoots from my arms to the target and takes whatever energy I take from them, and gives it to me. The attack hit its target on Heavy and he went to his knees, and then collapsed. Instantly I felt my power being re-charged. "Thanks Yveltal."

"Glare!" Thin said and his eyes began to glow yellow and drew my eyes to them. I felt my muscles tighten up and I collapsed to the ground, paralyzed.

'Miss Amelia, I cannot assist you in this condition. Let me contact Xerneas.' Was the last thing I heard Yveltal say. I was hit by another Poison Sting, and my eyes began to close I saw Heavy get back up. I was unconscious.

**Jackson's P.O.V**

'Jackson, Amelia is in trouble. Yveltal just contacted me but was cut off. I can no longer hear him or respond. Only if Amelia is unconscious I wouldn't be able to hear him. GO!' Before Xerneas even finished I was running into the forest as quickly as I could, following the trail that Amelia left.

"Amelia!" I shouted. "Answer me!" Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I ducked and dodged the trees and branches with fear of the worst. I ran into a meadow where a clearing of trees let in sunlight. Off in the shadows were two figures looming over a smaller figure on the ground, it was Amelia but she was unconscious. They turned and looked at me.

'Look away. That one is using a Glare attack. It will paralyze you if you look into his eyes.' I looked away at the yellow eyes but kept getting drawn back to them. Then I felt a sensation run through my body. I had no control over my limbs and felt like a puppet. 'Sorry Jackson, just let me get you out of this situation.' Xerneas spoke. I leaped into the air higher than any normal human possibly could and landed in a tree. 'Now, be careful they are Arbok and Weezing types. They specialize in Poison abilities which is very strong against Fairy.' I almost fell off the branch I was on once I regained control of my body.

"Thanks Xerneas." I mumbled. "Now, release my friend at once or else I will unleash the powers of the legendary pokemon Xerneas." I warned them giving them a glare Batman would be proud of. The thin guy's Glare attack stopped now.

"Oh so this girrrlll hass a frieend." Hissed the thin one.

"Oh yes. He does seem to know our little brat doesn't he?" the heavy guy said in a deep voice. I know had a better view of them and saw that their clothes were the same and had a giant red R on their black shirts.

"Team Rocket is it?" they nodded at that question. "I studied about your gang in my history class. I thought you disbanded many decades ago. But it seems that I was wrong and will have to stop you two from right here." Jumping down from the large branch I was on, I leaped towards them. "Aurora Beam!" Xerneas granted me that move to use and a rainbow beam of ice shot out of my extended hands hitting the Weezing guy. A frost was left on him and he looked drained, and a fog surrounding the area from the sudden temperature changes, making it difficult to see.

"H-how d-dare you." Weezing choked out and a fog escaping his mouth.

"Dig!" the thin Arbok spoke and jumped in the air diving into the earth as it was water. He disappeared and left no trace. Now is my little window to take out Weezing. Rushing forward at tremendous speed I used my Night Slash attack on Weezing, it resulted in a Critical Hit. Weezing fell to his knees and then on his back out cold. Arbok appeared under me grabbing my legs and dragging me under the earth into a tunnel. I couldn't see a thing, as it was pitch black. "Now you can't see and I'm in my element of darkness." Thin hissed.

"That's what you think. Dazzling Gleam." I rubbed my hands together producing a light that illuminated the tunnel. In the distance I heard Arbok hiss from the sudden change in lighting and retreated to the surface. I pulled myself back through the hole I fell through and saw Arbok rubbing his eyes.

"You bratttt." He hissed.

"Moon…Blast!" I shouted borrowing the moons power into a blast of pink energy that shot at Arbok finishing him off. "Not so good are you Team Rocket." I huffed from all the energy I used. Call me inconsiderate but that fight got my attention off the real problem. Saving the still unconscious Amelia. Still by the tree was Amelia, curled up in a ball with her hands and feet tied. Running over to her I quickly looked her over for any noticeable injuries and I was relieved when I saw none. I bent down and shook her shoulders.

"Hey Amelia. Wake up." I said. A few moments later she blinked her eyes open.

"Jackson?" she said in a sleepy voice. I nodded and then looked at her restraints. "A little help."

"Of course." I used Night Slash to cut through the ropes; Amelia stretched out her limbs and sighed from content.

"Thanks a lot." She for once didn't have a sarcastic tone in her voice and sounded friendly. One step closer to being social all right :)

"Well let's get out of here before Team Rocket wakes up." I said getting up and extending my hand for her to get up as well.

"One thing before we go." She said grabbing my hand and standing up. Walking over behind a tree she came out with a net in strands of rope. "These guys aren't getting off that easily." She said snapping the rope in between her hands like it was a belt. Bending down to Heavy she tied up his arms and legs then did the same to thin. "A little help." She said waving me over. "Help me pull him over." She said grabbing him by the shirt, I did as well and we dragged him to Heavy then tied them together. "There, now we can go back to the camp."

**Back at the camp site**

"Well it seems that you did a pretty good job setting up while I was being kidnapped by a gang." Amelia said patting my back.

"Thanks?" I was confused from the compliment.

'It seems that Amelia is now showing some more respect for you. She is becoming more social since knowing you. You have been a good influence on her.' Said Xerneas. I replied with a simple 'interesting'

"Well we better get some rest." I suggested. Forgetting he fire we just fell asleep in our sleeping bags and enjoyed the fresh crisp night air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Viridian City- Center**

The next day at about noon Amelia and I arrived at the Center in Viridian City to rest. As the sliding glass doors opened we saw some patients just sitting around and being on their phones and other electronic devices. Centers are pretty much Pokemon Centers for humans, the only difference between Centers and Hospitals is that Centers can re-charge the abilities quicker than just resting while hospitals focus on physical stuff.

"Welcome to the Viridian City Center. Can I help you with anything?" asked Nurse Joy behind the counter. Viridian City, just like all other Centers were run by Nurse Joys like in the Time of the Pokemon. Their powers were of course Chansey and Blissey.

"Yes. We would like a room please." I told her.

"Certainly. How long will you be staying with us?" She asked back looking at her computer screen typing on the keyboard.

"Two nights."

"Ok. Here are your room keys." she said as she pulled out two credit card sized plastic room keys from a printer. "We also have a free dinner a 7:30. So don't miss it." She added as I grabbed the keys. Saying thanks we walked off looking at our room number on the key. 17 was mine and Amelia had 18. A sign above a hallway indicated that rooms 11-20 were through there, so we followed it until we found our rooms which were right across from each other.

"I'm going to take a shower so let's meet in an hour." Amelia said swiping her card into the slot and the door clicked open.

"Okay." I said doing the same and we entered our rooms. I don't know about hers but mine was nice, though I'm sure they were all the same. A queen-sized bed sat in the middle of the room. To the left of it was a nightstand with a lamp on it. Across from the bed was a TV mounted on the wall above a desk with a computer. A big window was on the far wall that had a view of a field. Then there was the bathroom, which I couldn't wait to get to. Right when you walk in its on your left and has a bathtub/shower, toilet and sink with towels and shampoo under. The first thing I did was set my bag down next to the door and collapsed on my bed sighing in content. Now for that shower.

**1 Hour Later**

I heard knocking on my door and saw it was Amelia through the peep whole.

"Hey." I greeted swinging the door open. He hair was a little damp and she had on some new clothes.

"Hey yourself. Want to go get lunch?" she asked me putting a hand on her hip.

"Sure. Where to?"

"I'm sure they have a mall here in Viridian." She said.

"OK. Let me grab my wallet." I quickly ran to the desk where I laid out some stuff and rummaged through hand found my wallet.

**Viridian Cities Mall**

Both our jaws were clearly on the floor as we stood in front of the large mall. Never in my life have I seen such a big building. To tell the truth, I've never left Pallet Town. Yeah pretty sad but now I'm making up for it. The structure was three stories tall and was mostly large windows. We were technically on the 2nd story but also the first. Because like the mall was built on a hill so it slopes with stairs and elevators and stuff. Stepping through the double glass doors and seeing the shops and restaurants was breathtaking. Being the small town kid I was I've never seen so many people in one place or stores for that matter.

"Wow. It's huge." I exclaimed, my head turning in all directions to look. Pallet Towns mall was not nearly as big as this one. And I heard that Celadon City had the largest shopping mall in all of Kanto. People mingled as they walked around with bags on their arms or eating at a table from one of the many fast food places.

"So, where do you want to eat?" spoke Amelia. "There is 'Kanto's Famous Burgers', 'Kangaskan Express' or even a 'Starmie Coffee' which just put a new latte on the menu." Amelia suggested only three of the dozens of shops.

"I think I'll go with some 'Kangaskan Express'. I'm in the mood for some noodles, rice and their ever so famous red chicken."

"Cool. Get me what you're getting, I'm going to go get that new latte." She left before I could protest. I approached the fast food place and stood in line. Finally it was my turn and I told the cashier what I wanted. He eyed me judgmentally for getting so much food.

"Don't judge me." I hissed at him when I grabbed the tray of food. Amelia was already at a table sipping her new coffee. "Here you go." I said placing the tray down.

"Thanks." She didn't waste any time in chowing down but neither did I. Soon we were both done with our meals and just sitting back digesting our food. For some reason people started gathering around the ledge of the floor, looking down to the ground floor. Some people were taking pictures and recordings.

"Let's go check it out." I suggested, getting up first. She nodded and followed behind me to the crowd. We had to push our way towards the fencing so you don't fall down. On the ground floor was another crowd of people surrounding 2 people. Some security officers were keeping people back. One of the two was holding a sign. It read 'Enter And Get A Chance To Battle Us'. Why did they look familiar? I know I've seen them before.

"Aren't they so cuteee." Squealed a girl in the crowd and soon had a bunch of girls agreeing. That's it. They were the Gemini Twins. Two famous twin male models of Kanto, Wyatt and Reed. They were also skilled battlers. The only difference between the two is that Wyatt wore a yellow shirt while Reed a green, that being said Wyatt was an Ampharos Type and had yellow hair. His pants were black and shoes red. Reed was a Rosereade Type and had snow-white hair and a green longs sleeve shirt. His left sleeve being a purple, blue color and his right being red, he too wore black pants but green shoes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my brother and I will be holding a competition to see who the best Move Trainer is in Viridian City. To sign up just go to the Center." The soft spoken Reed said.

"The winner of the contest will get to choose between these two TM's. A Thunderbolt TM, and a Energy Ball TM. But before that you get the chance to battle one of us." Said the Ampharos type Wyatt. Then the security guards made a pathway through the crowd of fans and the twins left the building. Soon the crowd dissolved away and left me and Amelia standing there. She looked like she was in a deep thought.

"I'm going to win that competition." She bluntly stated, leaving her trance.

"In your dreams." I remarked. "But I do agree that we are entering."


	4. Chapter 4

**A little shorter chapter but will be updating quicker for the other matches. Enjoy**

**Competition Day**

Amelia and I sat in the waiting room with the other competitors at the large Colosseum in Viridian City. Nurse Joy gladly signed us up the day before and noticed the large list of fellow competitors. People from all over got word of the event because some were from, Pallet, Cerulean, Saffron City and even from Cinnabar Island. As we waited for the event to start we were pumped up and had adrenaline but also fear in our systems since we got our news from the night before.

**Last Night**

I sat on my bed because Xerneas told me she had something important to tell me. I heard her mumbling I guess a little outline of whatever she is going to say.

'Ahem.' She began clearing her throat. 'Jackson, Yveltal and I have discussed something important today.' Said the giant deer pokemon. I nodded. 'We have decided that we will be cutting you two off of most of our power, as we have not been teaching you to train yourselves to become stronger. Yveltal has already told me that he has been limiting Amelia, so I feel that I shall do the same.' I guess that I was both shocked yet I understood where she was coming from. After all it isn't like everyone has an amazing Legendary Pokemon with near unlimited power.

"I understand." I sighed. But we've already signed up for the competition so this will be difficult. I wonder how Amelia is taking it?

'The moves you will be able to use until you level up with experience are, Dazzling Gleam, Reflect, Aurora Beam, and Take Down.'

Amelia

'Miss Amelia I have some important news for you to hear.' Yveltal said right when I was imagining how I was going to bow once I accept my prize tomorrow.

"Yes Yveltal?"

'Xerneas and I have been discussing, and I seems that you rely on my powers too much in times of convenience and not emergency. So I will not be limiting on what and how much power you are able to use.' I stared at the wall in front of my bed with an expressionless face. I thought I was dreaming. Me, host of a legendary pokemon being limited on how much energy I can use!

"W-what?" I stuttered.

'I'm sorry if this is hard for you, but think of it as a separate journey. Learning to train and raise your experience. Here are your useable attacks, Air Slash, Double Team, Snarl and Steel Wing. Goodnight Miss Amelia.' And the dark bird went silent for the rest of the night.

**Back to Today**

The announcer has now begun the competition and I was now standing next to Amelia on the large battlefield with our competition as he introduced us all. The crowd went wild for all of us and now we waited as the giant screen mixed up all of our pictures to decide who battles first.

"Our first battle will be between Cole from Cinnabar Island and Amelia from Pallet Town. Ladies and Gentlemen let's get ready for a sure to be amazing battle." The announcer spoke through the speaker

**Amelia's P.O.V**

'Take deep breaths.' I told myself as I now stood on my side of the battlefield and Cole on his as the rest of the competitors left the battlefield.

'Miss Amelia, I am sure you will do great. Now just remember to be fast and dodge.' Yveltal encouraged me.

"Both the battlers are on their side, let the battle begin." The ref announced raising our flags. Cole wasted no time and began to run across the 100-yard field at speeds not even I could match.

"Agility!" Cole yelled while his speed was increasing by the second, it seemed like he was vanishing before my eyes.

"I may not be able to see you but that doesn't mean I can't confuse you. Double Team!" and instantly I multiplied into a line of 6. Cole was now slow enough so I could see him and I took this as my chance to hit. "Raaaawwwrrr" I unleashed a Snarl attack from my mouth as a large growl that echoed in an attack wave that did little damage and lowered his Special Attack. He skid to a stop and covered his ears until the blast stopped.

"Which one are you? Well I'll just have to find out with a Fire Spin." He spun his arms in one of those stretching moves I think people call, windmills? And fire began to appear around me, and my copies encasing us in a Fire Spin, little embers of the fire spit out of the walls hitting me but not as bad as it would have been due to the Snarl. Through the walls of the attack I could se Cole with a smirk on his face and arms folded. 'That face won't be smiling for long'

"Air Slash!" I tweaked out the attack a little an spun in a circle swinging my arms, and slices of air began to cut away at the Fire Spin and soon it was gone. Now I stood with a smirk and arms folded opposed to his wide eyes and mouth open. "I'm not going anywhere buddy." I slyly said making sure he took in every word. Now he came at me at a fast speed and flames beginning to consume his body into a Flame Wheel attack. "Not this time. Steel Wing!" I uncrossed my arms with a sharp jerk and my arms were now encased in hard steel. Like a bullet from a gun, I shot at Cole and we were going on a head on collision. Seconds later Fire met Steel and an explosion broke out and dust cloud settled over the field, the crowd was silent waiting to see the results. I went flying one way and I'm sure Cole the other until I hit the wall that led to the stands falling to my knees. That was going to hurt in the morning. Once the smoke cleared I saw that I was the last one standing on the field but just barely. Cole lay with his back against the wall holding up his hands in defeat. Nurse Joy and some other nurses came out with a stretcher and hauled him away.

"Cole is unable to battle, this match goes to Amelia from Pallet Town." The ref held up his right hand which held a green flag signaling my victory. Even though I was covered in dirt and smoke I still jumped up and down pumping my arms and cheering like an idiot. My first victory, YES

**Jackson's P.O.V**

"What is that girl doing?" I said a little louder than was necessary from the sudden outburst of joy from Amelia, getting a few weird looks from the other competitors.


	5. Chapter 5

**Amelia's P.O.V**

'Alright, alright, I'm awesome!' I was gloating in my head as I walked down the hallway back to the waiting room with confidence, taking long strides.

'Miss Amelia, you did very well. Maybe this was a good idea on limiting you after all.' Yveltal congratulated sounding proud of himself as well for nothing he did.

"Thanks." I patted myself on the back once I stepped through the doorway. Nobody really seemed to notice though some did look my direction and pointed as they talked with each other. Looking over the group of people I found Jackson, and walked over to him with an evil looking grin like I killed someone.

"Congrats. That was a good match." He said standing up patting me on the shoulder.

"Thanks." I grinned.

**Jackson's P.O.V**

I keep seeing this little kid with green hair looking at me out of the corner of my eye. He was pretty short, maybe 4 foot 3? He had on green converse and a pair of tan kaki shorts, and a green shirt with a Leaf Stone picture on it. Eh oh well, I shrugged it off.

"Competitors. Our next match is between Chad and Lola. Please make your way to the battlefield." Announced a lady on the speaker. The green haired boy made his way to the exit along with the girl. So his name was Chad?

**Chad's P.O.V**

Walking down the long hallway I could hear the announcer telling the crowd of the next match up. Lola? I wonder if she's tough. From Lola's description all I heard the announcer say that Lola is from Lavender Town. As I got closer the voice got louder.

"Now please welcome, Chad and Lola!" he shouted into the mic. Right on cue when I walked onto the battlefield at the same time as Lola the crowd went crazy. Stepping into our starting lines we took our place and waited the signal to start.

"Begin!" the ref shouted waving and crossing the red and green flags.

"I'll make you into a motionless block of ice, little insect." Lola said in a low, cold and expression-less voice. Her ice-blue hair lying motionless on her shoulders and her dark brown, almost black eyes stared at me giving me the shivers. I'm sure I spasmed out from her creepiness. She was pretty tall, compared to me anyway and wore a plain white t-shirt, black pants and blue sneakers. She seemed nothing like a Lola, Lola seemed like a cheery name, this girl was anything but cheery. The audience was silent as if unsure of the girl themselves and stared, waiting to see who makes the first move.

'She is a Weavile Type, ice and dark. So your bug moves will be super effective, but her ice moves to you as well.' Spoke the Swadloon who I hosted for in my noggin.

"Thanks. Now let's start off this battle shall we?" I bowed sarcastically to Lola who seemed to not care. Then before I could blink I was on my butt in an instant. An invisible like force hit me hard and sent me flying back. I looked up and Lola was gone. "What the-?" I was once again cut off by another invisible attack. The crowd gasped and Lola stood over me.

"Yes. Let the battle begin." She didn't even smirk, just said it in a creepy voice.

"You want to play quick? Well not anymore. Razor Leaf!" I said from under her, a whirlwind of sharp edged leaves spiraled from me and throwing her back landing with a umph.

"Little bug, you should not have done that. Icy Wind!" she said flicking her wrist and a gust storm of ice cold wind, littered with hail surrounded me and clung to my close making it harder to move.

"Making me slower? I'm a Swadloon I can't exactly get much slower. But if that's how you want to play." I was getting grumpy now. "String Shot!" just like the comic book character Ariados Man, I shot a sticky web from my two wrists that flew at quick speeds encasing her in the gluey substance. Now stood the girl in a cocoon.

"You little pest. This can't hold me." Soon nothing was left of the cocoon but shreds on the floor. She had used a Night Slash attack to break through the webbing like slicing a knife through butter. "Quick Attack." She said, but thanks to the String Shot she didn't move as fast and I was able to barely dodge it.

"Don't like being on the slow side do yeah?" I mocked. "Energy Ball!" I said cupping my hands and a green ball of energy began to form, a second later I hurled it in her direction. Now she stood wide-eyed but soon replaced it with an evil smirk.

"Protect" and a blue energy force field surrounded her, protecting her from the attack, making the energy ball disappear. "Icy Wind." And once again another hailstorm blew at me, this one however was more powerful and kept me inside it flinging me to the sides of it. "Not escaping this one. I put a little more energy into it." She remarked.

"Energy Ball!" I was barely able to hear myself let alone say through the windstorm. This time I to put a little more energy into my attack and made sure that it broke through the barrier. "Guess again." I smirked. Lola was definitely impressed now.

"Night Slash" she said, and using Quick Attack as a little boost she reached me in no time, slashing at me with the sharp shadows. There was no way I would be able to get away from her. Well I guess how the old saying goes. If it isn't broke, don't fix it.

"String Shot" I fired as much of it as I felt was necessary on her, though she slashed right through, it still had to slow her down at least enough to attack her back. Her movements were becoming slower and I now noticed that the webbing was sticking between her joints making attacking like stretching very tight rubber band every time she moved.

"Energy Ball!" once I stopped the String Shot I cupped my hands for yet another Energy Ball. I could feel now that this would be a much more one than last time. Pushing hard as I could to get momentum I hurled it at her and being at close range it hit her in the chest throwing her back a few yards. Panting heavily she was still on her feet somehow.

"I-icy…Wi-wind" she panted out sending a hailstorm at me, or should I say a weak wind with little ice. She was running low on her energy and loosing her strength. Her attack didn't even reach me.

"Razor Leaf!" sending one last spiral of leaves at Lola, I sent her back farther and she lay on her stomach.

"Lola is unable to battle. The winner of this match is Chad!" the ref announced and the crowd went wild. So why not give them what they want. Probably being a little to cocky I ran in slow motion singing 'We Are The Champions' but replacing 'We' with 'I' and made my way back to the hallway to the waiting room.

**Jackson's P.O.V**

"Wow Amelia, that kid is good. He might be tough to beat." I sounded a little worried but still questioned him. If I recall correctly he only used 3 moves. So what could his last move be?

"Don't worry about him, you have to worry about me." The midnight black haired girl spoke confidently as I saw the green haired boy walk back into the room.

"We should at least congratulate him." I said and walked to him followed by Amelia. I also wanted to know something more about him. Like why he was staring at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jackson's P.O.V**

"Hey. Kid." I said as I approached Chad. "Congrats man." I patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks." He said sheepishly.

"Now, why were you staring at me earlier?" I broke the friendliness and got the point.

"I uh. I uh." I stuttered and his eyes kept going back and forth around the room. "I got to go." He quickly left the room.

**Chad's P.O.V**

"Why didn't you tell him?" Swadloon asked me with a worried tone.

"I didn't expect him to come to me about this. I'll handle it later." I told him.

**Jackson's P.O.V**

"Jackson to the arena please, Jackson to the arena." The speaker lady called.

"Ok Amelia, my turn to wow everyone." I told her smiling from ear to ear.

"You better win, I still need to beat you." She said and we fist bumped.

. . .

"Let the battle begin!" the ref announced swinging flags. My opponent was Randolph Wilson from Pewter City; I suspected he would be a rock/ground type, hopefully.

"Reflect!" I raised my hands shoulder width apart and a pink translucent box encased me, and then clung to my body. This would cut any physical attacks by half.

"Dig." He jumped in the air and dove head first into the battlefield spinning like a top. A second later he came up from under me at high speeds flinging me into the air.

"Aurora Beam!" I used an ice move, which was super effective on an Onix Type like him. It missed him, which I intended to do and got his half of the field frozen, he began to slip and slide around.

"Iron Tail." He said and jumped in the air towards me, his feet turning to steel in seconds and he came down faster.

"Dazzling Gleam!" I said quickly and my body shone brightly while I jumped out of his patch blinding him. Then I unleashed the attack and sent him back a few feet.

"Not bad Fairy boy." He mocked.

"Sorry little mole but I seem to be the one ahead, don't I?" I snapped back.

"Sandstorm!" he spun around in circles and a large gust picked up littering the air with dust and making it almost impossible to see. I heard another dig attack and began to concentrate, which was hard to do with a full-blown sandstorm in my face. Rolling out of the way to late, I was hit by his iron-dig combination move and thrown to the ground landing on my back. I need a plan. Think Jackson.

"Aurora Beam!" Now I coated the entire field with ice making the sandstorm halt to a stop. Better yet, my opponent was using dig again. At least now he wouldn't be able to sense me under the earth. But now I was also at a disadvantage with the ice as well. Moving was my only option. So I skated around until he re-surfaced, and to my surprise shivering.

"Double Edge!" he growled and hurled himself at me, but slipped on the ice face-planted into the floor.

"Ha. Not so good on the ice are you." I mocked as I skated around him. He growled with annoyance. "Take Down." I jumped in the air and did a summersault to gain momentum, then tackled him with the force. With all the accumulated force he broke through the ice and hit the dirt. I jumped off and stood at my side of the battlefield.

"Rock Types don't take much damage from Normal Types." He almost wheezed, I must have knocked the wind out of him. "What will I do?"

"Reflect." I took the recoil damage from the Take Down because reflect wore off, but I just need to use it again and I will surely win.

"Double Edge." He at least had some foot hold with the dirt now, so his Double Edge attack will work now. He cannonballed at me, you could hear him flying through the wind.

"I can't get my feet moving." My shoes froze to the field, I guess because I stayed in one spot for to long. Great. I braced for the impact and soon was being hurled backwards by Randolph.

"Haha." He snickered. "Not so good on ice either are you?"

"Dazzling Gleam." I charged up power and it shot from my body throwing off Randolph like a ragdoll. A crashing sound was heard when he once again tumbled into the ground. "That isn't all I can do." I mocked satisfied with the attack. Randolph stayed on the ground.

"The winner of the match goes to Jackson of Pallet Town." The ref announced.

"Well we might as well take an intermission due to the ice covered field. It will be fixed shortly. Ladies and gentlemen, Jackson." He congratulated. The crowd cheered and I blushed with embarrassment with his comment on the ice. After the applause died down people got up and went to the concession stands for snacks and stuff.

Sliding over careful not to fall I made it over to the exit.

"Good battle. Way to make a mess." Amelia snickered and was waiting at the exit. "Now I can get some payback on you."

"In your dreams." I laughed.

We made it back to the waiting room and saw it was empty except for Chad. Now I will confront him.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked me first before I could say anything. I was a little shocked that the quiet boy asked first. "Do you know who I am?"

"No," I raised an eyebrow questionably. Where was he going with this?

"I'm your brother." He said, no slurred his words so fast I could barely understand. But I did understand perfectly.

He is my brother?


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously on Becoming a Move Master**

Jackson won his match against the Onix Type Randolph and just found out astonishing news.

Chad, the little boy who has been creeping on Jackson, turns out to be his little brother who he never knew about.

**Jackson's P.O.V**

"My brother." Was the last thing I said, and then I fainted. While I was out though I was dreaming with those words floating around in different fonts 'My Brother'.

"Jackson wake up you idiot." Amelia was yelling at me and I felt a sharp pain across my cheek. Did she just slap me?

"Did you just slap me?" I sprung up from the ground and glared at her.

She clapped her hands and had a smirk on her face.

"That got you up, didn't it?" she said. To my right I saw the green haired boy, Chad staring at me and looking confused.

"Are you alright big brother?" he asked so innocently.

"I'm not your brother." I corrected him. Though he still had that look in his eye, that he didn't change his mind.

"So Jackson. You've been traveling around with me for what, a week? And you never told me you had a brother, shame shame shame, it's like I hardly know you." Amelia was really pushing my buttons, and she knew it too.

"Amelia, shut up." I bluntly said, then turned back to Chad.

"You should get something to eat or drink and regain some energy before your next match." He said. "I'll go get you something." Then he scurried out of the room.

Sure leave me with Amelia.

"You know what? I'm calling my dad to clear things up." I said to myself and reached in my pocket pulling out my phone. Punching in the numbers and then hearing it ring, my dads voice came up.

"Hey champ, finally I get a call from you, how are things going?" he joyfully said.

"Listen, do I have a brother?" I came right out with it wasting no time at all.

"…"

"Hello? Are you still there?" I asked looking at the screen to make sure I was still connected.

"Jackson, listen to me." he took a deep breath. "You do have a little brother. When you were 1 year old your mother and I had another child. Your mother and I were separated and I couldn't take care of two children on my own. Your mother was a very responsible woman so I gave her custody of the baby."

"…" I almost fainted again.

"Jackson. His name is Chad." His voice was stern but compassionate. That was like a punch to the gut. I was okay with having a brother but I wish I had some kind of preparation for this.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I wanted to but your mother has been having some, let's say identity issues. I didn't want to get you mixed up with any of it. Please understand. And remember I am watching your match and saw Chad. He has grown up so much." he said and at the end whimpered a little.

"He told me straight out I was his brother. How did he know?" I asked.

"I don't know the answer to that. But it might have been your mother. I just don't know. But I love you and have to go now. Goodbye." he hung up in tears. It must be hard for him to talk about those other family affairs that happened in the past, I could tell bringing up the subject was hard for him, and just like I wasn't expecting a brother, he wasn't expecting the call.

"Hey I got you a sandwich and water." Chad walked in with a paper bag of food.

"Here it comes." Mumbled Amelia checking her cuticles, she knew what was coming next. Once Chad reached us I embraced him in a hug.

"My brother. I have a brother." I repeated with glee. He was shocked but then started chuckling.

"I told you." He said with a smile once I pushed away.

"Yes, I'm excited to be an older brother." I couldn't get that smile off my face.

"Competitors to the waiting room please." The speaker announced. A few minutes later after I finished my meal most the competitors were in the room waiting for the matches to begin.

"I'm so anxious to battle. I just want to beat you, think of it as a payback for the first time we met." Smirked the raven haired Amelia who was literally bouncing on her seat.

"Calm down." Laughed Chad; now that he was with us he seemed to be more at home.

As the day went on the room was now beginning to dwindle with challengers and know there are a total of 8 counting the 3 of us. Amelia still won't shut up as to how she's going to "make me regret beating her the first time". Chad and I have been having a conversation on our lives though none of us have brought up family, I don't think either of us is ready for that.

"Our next match is between Amelia and Chad. Please make your way to the field." The speaker said. The two immediately locked eyes but went to the separate hallways leaving my sight without a word. How is this going to turn out? I've seen what both of them can do.

**Third Person's P.O.V**

As the two familiar faces entered the arena the crowd applauded and cheered.

"Well folks, now that the competitors are beginning to lessen we are down to 8 more. We have already seen these two and it is sure to be a heated match." Babbled the announcer at the top booth, over looking the match.

"The battle is between Amelia of Pallet Town and Chad from Viridian City. Let the battle begin!" the ref swung the respected flags and the battle was on.

Both Amelia and Chad had a look of deep thought on their faces, neither of them making a move.

'This girl host a legendary pokemon as well.' Swadloon told Chad in a worried voice.

"I know." He gulped.

'Okay Miss Amelia, I'm not helping you, so make me proud.' Yveltal huffed in Amelia's head.

"Well folks it seems that the two competitors are having a good old fashion stare down, neither of them seems to want to attack first.

Amelia was the first to attack with her rash nature.

"Steel Wing!" shouted Amelia who leapt into the air, her arms instantly glowing white and hardening. She dove straight for the Bug Type, but he reacted.

"String Shot!" speed wasn't his strong point but he could even out the stats a little with this. From his hands he shot webbing that collided with the girls ankles, though it didn't slow her down at the time it would surely affect her later on. Not moving out of the way Chad took the full force of the Steel Wing and was knocked down with Amelia smirking beside him.

"Just because you happen to be my friends little brother, doesn't mean I'm going easy."

"Back at you." He quickly said while jumping to his feet in a spin, while shooting a Razor Leaf at her. Amelia tried to side step out of the way but took a light hit to the arm.

"So that String Shot did do something." Amelia pulled at the webs that stuck her legs together, and would retract if she tried to walk. After a second she managed to get it off.

"Energy Ball." Chad cupped his hands to charge up an energy ball and soon one formed to the size of a soccer ball. Amelia however used her Double Team and now circled Chad who was looking around for the real one.

"Which one am I?" she asked sarcastically.

Chad sighed and shot it at a random copy watching it travel right through making them all disappear and the original show to his direct right, but he quickly reequipped a smaller Energy Ball and shot it at her legs only hitting one, making her fall to one knee. If he could just knock her to the ground he can take a good hit.

"Ggggrrr!" Amelia let loose a loud Snarl that echoed off the walls making Chad cup his ears. That lowered his Special Attack some. She then quickly sprung to her feet and extended her arms to her sides getting ready for another Steel Wing.

"Razor Leaf!" this move however wasn't a Special Move, so that Snarl had no effect. From thin air sharp edged leaves spun and flew at the sass girl who was now charging with a Steel Wing. The leaves hit her full force and made her fall on her face. When she looked up her blue eyes were full of rage.

"Ggggrrrrr." That however wasn't a Snarl but a good ol' fashioned angry growl, straight from the heart.


End file.
